


Heartkiller

by tinkertoo



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoo/pseuds/tinkertoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete takes a dark interest in Spencer, one of the label's newest 'prodigies,' and it takes Ryan's intervention to finally put a stop to it. (set waaay back, when Panic! was just getting started. written as a response to an anon prompt on livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartkiller

It’s nothing, the first time Pete puts his arm around Spencer’s shoulders and pulls him close. It’s just a touch, but it’s one that’s so new and good to Spencer that he can’t really object, and actually finds himself leaning into Pete’s arm.   
  
It doesn’t take long for that touch to escalate into something else, that Spencer never really sees coming until he’s in Pete’s bed with the older boy straddling him and kissing any area he can reach. Spencer’s really just a helpless mess on the bed, not sure what to do at all, just moaning and arching into Pete’s touches. It doesn’t take long for Pete to grab him by the wrist (a bit roughly, but he’s too far gone to notice at that moment) and direct him  _exactly_  where to touch and what to do.   
  
It’s not long after that that Spencer could consider Pete a stalker. But he doesn’t really mind it; he’s kind of flattered that of all the new guys Pete’s recruited, he chose him to follow around and kiss in dark alleyways and grope under the table. Still, it is a bit unsettling that Pete is always just  _there_ , right over him, watching his every move. He feels even more self conscious than usual, wondering if he’s going to slip up on something with Pete around and then regret it in his head for days after.  
  
He does slip up rather quickly. At least that’s how his mind sees it. It was just he and Pete alone, as it had been a lot lately, and he made some stupid comment without thinking that he can’t even remember thinking back on it. All he can remember is that whatever it was made Pete snap, and he didn’t even have time to register what was happening before a hand had connected with his cheek, hard enough to send him to the edge of the couch and almost flipped over it before he caught himself. But then Pete was over him, hands gripping his arms so tightly that he could already feel bruises forming.   
  
“P-Pete?” Spencer was really in too much shock to do anything, with Pete over him and preventing him from leaving and very capable of hurting him.   
  
“ _Don’t go there_ ,” his voice was low and had taken on a darker tone than Spencer had ever heard him use. So maybe he’d blocked out whatever he had said, erased it from his memory completely. And Pete had finally crawled off him, but kept a protective arm around him, kind of like he was preventing him from leaving, like he knew that the thought was at the forefront of Spencer’s mind.   
  
 _It was just a one-time incident._  That’s what he told himself after, that it was the first and only time Pete would ever hurt him. He made himself believe it, because he’d grown too attached to have something ruin it now, and he knew there was no way Pete was letting him go anywhere anyway.   
  
The second time it happened was almost more of a shock. Spencer had himself convinced that it was never going to happen again, so when Pete’s fist hit his stomach and he doubled over in pain, hitting the coffee table and busting his lip in the process, it send his whole system into shock mode. Pete jerked him back up by the back of his shirt, pulling him onto the couch again and hovering over him, probably making sure he wasn’t going anywhere but Spencer was really in too much pain to move anyway. Pete leaned forward, a wicked smirk on his face as his hand reached toward Spencer and he immediately jerked away. He expected to be hit for it and was surprised that instead Pete just moved closer, in the same movement straddling Spencer’s hips but also trapping the younger boy underneath him.   
  
“You don’t want to flinch away from me, right Spence? I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice was so sincere and Spencer wanted so desperately to believe it so this time when Pete’s hand reached toward his face, he didn’t flinch, just remained perfectly still. “Good boy.” Pete stroked his cheek, what would be a loving gesture under other circumstances, before moving his hand down to Spencer’s still bleeding lip. One finger trailed over the cut, its owner smiling as blood coated it and Spencer winced in pain. He loved that look, especially in Spencer’s eyes, a mixture of pain and fear and hurt.   
  
Pete didn’t think as he reached into his pocket and produced his brand new cell phone, just immediately flipped it open and hit the camera button. Spencer looked so  _perfect_  like that, he had to immortalize it for himself. Spencer’s eyes grew wide when he realized what Pete was doing, and he tried to turn away but Pete kept him still. “Don’t move Spencer. Not an inch.” More fear appeared on his face, only fueling Pete’s desires. “Perfect,” he muttered under his breath, “stay just like that.” He snapped a few pictures before he was satisfied and snapped the phone shut. A smile crossed his face when he looked back at Spencer and leaned forward. Spencer really had no choice to accept the kiss, and what was to follow though his stomach hurt like hell and he really just wanted to lie down and sleep.   
  
Spencer really,  _really_ , hoped that the second time would be the last, but somewhere deep inside of him he knew it wouldn’t be. It’d happened twice now, and the second time, Pete had gone so far as to take pictures of his work, seeming to get joy out of Spencer’s pain. So of course, he was wary of Pete for a few days. He couldn’t like, avoid him completely, because they were on the same label now and Pete was technically his boss plus he was just always  _there_  anyway and Spencer couldn’t really escape him even if he tried. But he still did try, choosing instead to hang around his band instead of Pete.   
  
Well, he tried that anyway. But a few days in, Pete had managed to get him secluded and cornered, no place to run and no one around to help.   
  
“You’re avoiding me.” He didn’t question it, he knew it was true and so did Spencer. Pete backed him further into the wall and fear was visible on his face.  
  
“You hit me. Twice.” His voice wasn’t shaking, really. He was determined to show that he wasn’t scared of Pete, though deep down he was cowering in fear.   
  
Pete simply smiled, if that could be called a smile, it looked more evil than anything to Spencer, and shook his head. “You were being bad. If you hadn’t screwed up, it wouldn’t have happened.” Pete was reading Spencer’s thoughts, he thought it was all his fault but he still wanted to avoid Pete, so then even if he screwed up, he wouldn’t get hurt for it. “You know it’s your fault, don’t you Spencer?” Reluctantly, he nodded, which put an even bigger “smile” on Pete’s face, this time more like a satisfied smirk. “Good. Now come here.” But instead of Spencer moving, Pete moved closer to him, trapping him against the wall, with arms on either side of his head, hands pressed against the wall. Spencer didn’t know what to expect and was actually relieved when all that happened at first was Pete’s lips attaching to his and hips pushing against his.   
  
But then that wasn’t all that happened. Before Spencer registered what was going on, one of Pete’s hands was in his hair, pulling hard enough that he could’ve yanked out several strands if he wanted to. “You don’t want to hide from me again, do you Spencer?  _You’re mine_ ,” Pete whispered against his ear before moving his head down slightly and biting into Spencer’s neck, hard enough that Spencer could already feel the blood running down. He cried out in pain, but then Pete’s hand was there, covering his mouth and muffling the noise. “Shh, shh, none of that Spencer, we don’t need anyone coming to see just how bad you are, do we?” Spencer’s only reaction was to close his eyes, fighting the burning tears ready to fall from them. “Do we Spencer?” The hand in his hair tightened and he quickly shook his head in response. “Good. Now stay quit.” In a matter of seconds, Pete had him flipped so his face was against the cold concrete of the wall and Pete’s hands were making quick work of his belt and jeans. He wanted to beg him to stop,  _no, not like this, please,_  but he didn’t dare protest for fear of even more pain.   
  
He could feel Pete behind him, knew what was going to happen. “Pete, please, don’t...” His voice was a choked whisper, but the only response from Pete was that he closed his hand around Spencer’s mouth again then pushed into him with as much force as he could. At least that’s how it felt to Spencer. He tried to scream, move away from Pete, anything, but he was trapped and silenced by the older man. His tears were unpreventable now, falling hard onto Pete’s hand and the floor, but they just seemed to encourage Pete even more.  
  
Later, when Spencer was collapsed on the floor, bruised and bleeding and still sobbing, he didn’t think it could get any worse, but with Pete it always could. He heard something snap and dared to look up, to see Pete with his phone out again, snapping pictures of Spencer’s misery. He curled further into himself, trying to shield himself from the camera, and wondered what he ever did to deserve any of this.  
  
After a few weeks, Pete was still on top of the world. He had Spencer right where he wanted him, and the bruises and scars made him look so pretty, Pete wanted him every second of every day. He had to settle for once or a few times a day, whenever he could see the boy. And when he couldn’t see him (because of his own professional obligations, Spencer’s only obligation was to him now), he had his pictures to remember, and make him wish he could get to Spencer quicker.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew how wrong what he was doing was. Spencer couldn’t enjoy being his little play thing, if his tears and (failed) avoidance were anything to go by, but Pete just couldn’t help himself. At first it had been out of anger, getting back at Spencer for pushing his buttons, but it had quickly escalated into need, he needed to hurt Spencer for his own sick desires, so what if Spencer didn’t want it, he was in control.   
  
He was always careful with his boy. He treated him like a normal boyfriend when anyone was around, but behind the scenes were a nightmare for Spencer, a fantasy lived out for Pete. And Spencer never said anything. Pete was actually amazed that no one had noticed the change in his behavior, but he accredited it to the rest of Panic’s excitement about finally making it big.  
  
Well, maybe he was overconfident though. Maybe he shouldn’t have his phone out at all times during meetings, band practice, wherever he was. And maybe he shouldn’t let his eyes wander between the Spencer practicing with his band and the Spencer on his phone, because maybe somebody would get suspicious after a while, and maybe Ryan fucking Ross would steal his cell phone just to see what was up, and maybe it would evolve into a big scandal for the whole label.   
  
He wished he could kill Ryan at the moment that the kid jerked his phone from his hands and his eyes landed on the picture. Ryan’s eyes went wide, he almost dropped the phone (Pete would’ve been so grateful, he could’ve denied everything if the evidence had been shattered on the practice room floor), but he caught it and held it away from Pete’s grasp. He was silent as he scrolled through the pictures, so, so many pictures. After a few minutes of the room filled in dead silence, Pete contemplating how the hell he was going to get out of this and explain, Ryan looking more and more angry (sweet Ryan who barely even spoke and who Pete had thought wasn’t capable of getting angry) as he saw more and more pictures of abused and hurt Spencer, as he looked to his friend, frozen behind his drum kit, he finally pocketed the phone and spoke, voice tense but obviously controlled. “I wish I could kill you. Touch Spencer again and I swear I will.”  
  
Pete wished it could end there. It could’ve been a little secret, between him and Spencer and now Ryan. But of course it wasn’t, and the pictures leaked to the entire label, and the story got out to everyone and Spencer was taken away from him and the entire label was put in jeopardy. And Spencer was tucked securely under Ryan’s arm while Pete was asked to pack up and leave willingly or else the cops would drag him out. 


End file.
